Lucario And Zoroak Lovebirds In A tree
by Skyler H. The Greatest Demigod
Summary: The story of how a Lucario saves a Zoroak's Life and how they get feeeling for each other so they go on journeys with a Infernape And gallade. LucarioXZoroak GalladeXGardervior And InfernapeXTyploshion RATED M FOR LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Lovebirds In a Tree

This Scrip= Lucario's thoughs, **This script is what he is saying ok? **

Lucario's POV

I was walking home from work, it was raing on a Friday. I mean COME ON SERIOUSLY MOTHER NATURE ON A FRIKIN FRIDAY! Well anyway I was walking home wit m friends Bone the Gallade and Jevin The Infernape when we saw some Bisharp's picking on what seemed to be a Female Gallade. Then Jevin said, "**Well Bone it seems to be your lucky day**!" I was like "**aww c'mon guys be serious we have to help her!**" "**Ok** " was all they said while they just stood there. I thought fine I guess I'll do the work. I then said, "**Hey Bisharp leave her alone**

**!**" They did nothing so I decided to attack them. I used aura sphere and Jevin used Flare Blitz while Bone just stood there staring with his mouth hanging open. After we saved her she transformed into a Zoroak. Thats where it all began...

Authors note

So Guys How did you enjoy that first chapter next chapter is when they start to feel feelings for each other. I will be uploading the next part after 1 review so lucario you know what to do

lucario: Uses Bone rush.

Now review!

Skyler your _** FAVORITE demigod**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Okay Guys I am Going to try to make this pretty long ok?

3rd Person POV)

"So your not a gardevoir?" Lucario Asked?

"Nope Not at all that was Just my disguise because if they saw me as a zoroak they would probably have killed me." Replied Zoroak

"Why?" Infernape asked.

" Because my Mane is worth 9.9 million dollars."  
Zoroak said

"And to think I had a chance with a gardevoir, Well Damn!" Shouted Gallade.

"Calm down Gallade we will go to a Bar and Find a Gardervoir That you might have a chance with OK? Infernape said.

"Fine" Gallade Hesitantly Agreed.

"So Zoroak Do you want to go to a bar?" Lucario asked.

" A bar?" Zoroak Asked?

Yeah a Bar its where People or Pokemon Go to relieve themselves."

"Hmmmm I guess" Zoroak Said.

At The Bar

Lucario's POV)

So we were all having a drink while Gallade found a Gardervoir and went in a room, He probably Banged her. Well Anyway we were all drinking a beer and playing beer pong when I first saw her beuaty.

She was bent over because she dropped the ping pong ball and Damn Her Butt was Beutiful. It got me all crazy. So anyway she got up and turned around and saw me staring and i blushed.

Now everyone knows when a lucario is in love and sees the person it is in love with you can see a bright red aura pulse inside its chest.

Suddenly all of a sudden Those Bisharp come in and hold me and Infernape ( and who knows where Gallade was )down and the leader, a shiny Bisharp named Sam saw Zoroak and Said  
"Well well So i guess my pawniard scouts were right you are a zoroak So i think first I shall procede to rape you"

Sam's Shaft came out "And then I will Kill You Sound good?" "Ok Then Lets start!"

All of a sudden I used Bone rush on the 3 Bisharp holding me down and used aura sphere on Sam I then freed my friends and grabbed Zoroak and yelled  
" FOLLOW ME!"

So we were running to my apartment when we started to hear Gunshots I Then yelled

" Every one Stay Here!'

So i ran up and everything seemed to be in slow motion every bullet fired was very Slow so i easily dodged them One managed to graze my in the Leg but i kept running. I used Bone rush And For some weird reason my aura bone was A lot bigger than normal so when i used bone rush it hit them all and sent them flying all the way to the bar which was where the cops were waiting. So then we all ran to me Apartment Which somehow Gallade was with us , and when we got inside We locked all the doors and windows just for safe keeping.

Zoroak then asked,

"Why did you save me 2 times I am not that worthy you could have died Why did you save me and risk your life Lucario?"

I replied with all honesty and respect  
"Look Zoroak when I first saw you transform into a zoroak I felt something inside of me,

That feeling it was love,

Which means Zoroak I love you."

Zoroak said "Wow no one has ever loved me before But to be honest the truth is lucario I love you too"

That is when it happened I Walked up to her and asked "You do?"  
Zoroak Said" Yes I love you"

I then Kissed her because she is the first pokemon that has ever loved me.

Well then after the kissing Infernape said

"Get a room you too"

"Sorry"

Me and zoroak replied.

We then all together Infernape, Gallade Zoroak and Myself watched a movie with me and Zoroak Sitting together.

I then asked  
"Zoroak I never got the chance to ask What is your name?"

She answered,

"Auroa is my name"

"That is a good name My name is Skyler, Infernape's name is Jevin, And Gallade's is Bone."

I said

" Ok"

Zoroak said.

So anyway the movie was WAYYYYYY Cheesey the plot was that a Man was Shot by someone so he wanted to get revenge so he had to go alllll the way from USA to Europe to shoot them And they kill him instead.

"WOOOOOOWWWW " Everyone said at once "That was sooooooo cheesey!"

The Next Morning I was taking a shower and Zoroak woke up and had to use the restroom So when i was finished she knocked on the door So i covered myself with a towel and opened the door. Then of course As soon as i opened the door fate answered and of course my towel fell she looked at my shaft and we both blushed I covered myself back up, Let her use the restroom the got dressed.

Later in the afternoon I asked Zoroak if she had a home an she said no that she lived on the streets so i offered her to live here with Jevin, Bone, and I and she agreed.

So that night we all battled each other It was Jevin V.S. Me and Bone V.s Auroa in a doulbe elimination tournament. I beat Jevin with a Aura Sphere and Auroa beat bone with 2 Shadow claws. So it was Then Jevin V.s Bone So Jevin Used Flamethrower but missed. Bone then saw his oppritunity so he used Leaf blade But right before Bone reached Jevin with his Leaf Blade Jevin used Flare Blitz because He had the STAB boost. Bone lost. So it was Jevin vs Auroa and bone vs me. I beat Bone with a bone rush (how convenient ) But Auroa Lost to Jevin With A Flamethrower and Close the Final Matchup was  
Jevin V.s Skyler

So Here is how the Battle went down.

Jevin started it off with a Fire blast (Man that thing hurt) but luckily I survived I then used Forcepalm and bonerush combined which really hurt him. So i Had 1 hp and jevin had 1 hp

If i got hit I would lose but if jevin got hit he would So He decided to go with a Close Combat but Just Before he Punched me I Jumped In the Air and dodged it i then used Bone rush and that was it i won.

"Nice Game!" I said to Jevin " That fire blast hurt!" I exclaimed.

" Yeah so did that Force palm Bone rush Combination."

He said .

"Yeahhhh um about that, That was the First time I tried that." I said

"Well It worked" jevin said.

"SHUT UP SO WE CAN GO GET ICE CREAM!" Zoroak yelled.

"Damn Skyler your Girlfriend has a temper you better go get Ice cream for her."

Bone said.

" Okay lets Go get ice cream everyone!" I said.

That was just the beginning.

At the Ice cream shop Once again We found Sam the shiny bisharp

So we all groaned " Ughhhhhh what this time sam."  
Sam said" Ohh i just thought you would like to meet my new best friend and team Bisharp Co-Commander  
Mew-Two."

**Authors Note**

**So guys this is a new record of length Once again next chapter up after another review!**

**I was going to do 6000 words but I did not want to spoil the Cliff Hanger At the End So yeah enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm BAAAACCCCCCKKKK **FINALLY!** I was on vacation with my wife but im back.

so this is chapter 3 of Lucario and Zoroak Lovebirds in a tree enjoy

"Fuuuuuuucccccckkkk" Lucario Zoroak, Infernape , and Gallade all said in synchronization.

"These weeklings?" "These are the pokemon that beat you" "Wow" Mewtwo said.

"Ummm guys I think we might have to give up for now." Skyler said.

'"Okay then Sam let's take them to the cells" Mewtwo said.

Sam grinned out of excitement.

In the cell

"So Skyler how exactly did you escape from the other Bisharp when Sam tried to rape me" Auroa asked.

'Okay so let me explain everything" "What had happened was that when a lucario is in love you can see a red orb in their chest." "That red orb gives them the strength of 1000 rayquazas." " I was in love with you and I felt the strength inside of me.

" And also for your next question I know why Bisharp tried to rape you."

Skyler said.

"Why" Auroa asked.

"Because it is said if you rape a Zoroak it is supposed to make you be one of the strongest pokemon ever." Skyler answered.

"Oh' Auroa said.

Jevin then said " Alright guys so whats the escape plan?" Skyler then said " Hmmmm what is a way to beat mewtwo?"  
Everyone thought and thought and thought.

"I GOT IT!" Bone shouted carelessly .  
"Shhhhh " Everyone said "They could hear us"

"Oops" Bone said

"So Bone what was your idea?" Auroa asked.

"Wellll Maybe if we got help from all the other prisoners" "I was thinking since Sam was going to rape Auroa." "When he brings everyone in their to watch it " We could shout NOW and everyone uses their strongest attack on Sam And Mewtwo. " Bone said

"Heck Thats a good idea" Skyler said.

"But the Question is how do we tell the other prisoners? " Auroa asked.

Jevin whispered something into Skyler's Ears.

"Good Idea " Skyler said

Skyler used Aura Sphere on the cell wall next to him and made a small hole.

Inside was a family of 10 shellgons 5 bagons And 2 Salamances.

Skyler told them the plan and told them to pass it on to the next cell.

After everyone Knew the plan they were just waiting for the days to pass until they were escorted to the place where sam would rape Auroa.

1 week later The day came.

Everyone was in position Auroa was bent over the other cellmates were watching Mewtwo was Guarding Sam. Just as Sam's Shaft came out Skyler, Jevin, Bone , and Auroa All yelled at the same time "NOW!"

Skyler used Aura Sphere and Bone rush. Jevin used Flare Blitz and Fire Blast. Auroa used night daze and dark pulse. Bone used Leaf Blade and Close Combat.

The Bagons used zen headbutt. The shelgons used DragonBreath. And the Salamances used DragonClaw.

The Dragonite used Dragon dance and Dragon claw. The other pokemon used their strongest moves.

Then Sam fainted when Mewtwo started holding his head out of pain. He teleported away and escaped.

"Yaaayyy!" Everyone cheered. They called The Cops and Sam was escorted to The most Secured Asylum in the world. He still remains there now.

When they got home Mew was there waiting.  
"Mew?" Skyler asked. " What are you doing here? "

" I heard you guys were very heroic so i came to offer something that i have never offerred any pokemon before." Mew said.

" I am offering you the chance to have a human form Only legendaries are born with it. With the human form you could look like a normal human and change back and forth between your pokemon form and human form upon will." "So will you accept or declne?" Mew asked" They discussed it and Skyler said "yes" . So they got the power and Mew disappearred mysteriously.

-Author's note

How did you guys enjoy it?


End file.
